


just like him

by ManaIza



Category: Elsword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaIza/pseuds/ManaIza
Summary: it isn't bothering dominator. it can't.





	just like him

_Asker_.

The word resonates in his head as he taps away at his programming.

_You’re just like Asker._

He frowns. His fingers drag a function three lines down.

_I thought he died, but I guess he still survived._

It shouldn’t bother him that much. The one who said it is younger than him, more naive than him, and hasn’t even gotten close to accomplishing what he’s accomplished. Apocalypse is far out of his grasp. Dynamo factory hasn’t even been thought up as a concept yet. His drones are still in their beta stages even, and Dominator knows exactly how to fix their codes because he was once in that position.

That’s why it shouldn’t bother him that much. That’s why it _doesn’t_ bother him that much. It can’t bother him that much.

The mere concept is ridiculous.

 _Asker_.

And yet, it consumes his thoughts. The letters rearrange themselves on the screen in front of him. Asker. Asker. Asker. His code is full of it. His mouth purses together and comes to the decision of taking a break. In this state, he won’t get much done.

He moves to his kitchen to cook himself something, haven’t eaten since this morning, but when he opens the cabinet all he can see is _Asker, Asker, Asker_. It's written on the cans. Written on the boxes. On the packets. The bottles. The door closes with more force than necessary. Nevermind the food, he can make something later. It’s not going anywhere after all, and he’s not particularly hungry right this moment.

Maybe he’ll take a shower instead. It’ll give him time to sort his thoughts, not to mention cool him off both literally and figuratively.

He strides to the bathroom, slipping his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants before his reflection in the mirror catches his eye.

Asker. Asker. **Asker**.

His face grows hot. Asker is dead. _He_ _should be dead_. Despite that, the so-called father figure stares back at Dominator with a grin. His lips move.

_You took after me in the end._

“I’m **nothing** like you!”

Asker’s face breaks apart and the illusion disperses, leaving Dominator to stare at his broken reflection. Shards of glass collect in the sink along with bits of the ceramic cup that was once on the counter. It won't be missed.

 _Asker_.

He leans against the wall behind him for support, pressing a palm against his eye. Starbursts appear across his vision. His chest shudders as he tries to stabilize himself.

_You’re just like Asker._

“Shut _up_. I’ll never be like him.”

Somewhere, somehow, in a very different time, Grace can’t get rid of the pit in her stomach. She cries that day and she doesn’t know why.


End file.
